<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I love you, and also goodbye" by Tobbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031132">"I love you, and also goodbye"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee'>Tobbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Sad Awesamdude, Song Lyrics, Song fic, awesamdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam felt himself shiver, despite the torch being alight. Faint anger pains burning his stomach, his eyes cold with exhaustion.</p><p>He was going to die here, wasn’t he?</p><p>Sam cracked his eyes open and smiled sadly, if someone wasn’t going to get him soon, he will die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I love you, and also goodbye"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some sad awesamdude. Written by somebody who doesnt watch him but wants to. The song is a tiktok song that has been going around and this popped into my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold nipped at Sam’s exposed skin, making him let out a shaky breath.</p><p>Sam closed his eyes as he let his head lay back onto the obsidian wall, titling his head slightly up. He had been in this box for ten hours if he had to assume. The box so small that he could only sit with one leg spread out while the other had to be huddled close to his chest. The only light source in this inky Black box was a single torch that Bad had placed before he placed the last obsidian block.</p><p>Sam felt himself shiver, despite the torch being alight. Faint anger pains burning his stomach, his eyes cold with exhaustion.</p><p>He was going to die here, wasn’t he?</p><p>Sam cracked his eyes open and smiled sadly, if someone wasn’t going to get him soon, he will die. Sam lifted his head from the obsidian behind him and stared ahead</p><p>Sam studied the obsidian, the desperate claw marks tearing at the walls, blood coated the marks and smeared across the obsidian. Sam tore his eyes away from the sight and let his head land on the wall again, phantom pain pulsing in his finger tips.

</p><p>Sam closed his eyes again and opened his mouth</p><p>“I love you and also goodbye”</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye Tommy</em>
</p><p>“I love you and also goodbye” He sang slightly louder, his voice shaking.</p><p>“I will see you in the ‘morrow should morrow’ ever come” His head sagged slightly to the left as he sang that, his voice steadier now.</p><p>“I love you and also goodbye” His eyes were now half open, his vision started to get fuzzy, barley able to make out his own limbs.</p><p>“I love you and I’m off to die”</p><p>“I love you and I’m off to die” His voice was steadier getting more emotional as he continued to sing. His vision was fuzzier than ever now, unable to make out anything around him.</p><p>“Don’t wait for me Tommy- cause’ I’m never coming back” Silent tears were rolling down Sam’s face, of regret, guilt and worry. Regret, for not being able to be to there for Tommy when everything was going down, a child never able to grow up because the adults around him not giving a flying fuck about him. Guilt for not being able to be with Tommy anymore, for not being able to help with Tommy’s Hotel, for not being able to make Tommy flash one of his <em>truly </em>child grins. Worry for what will happen to Tommy once he’s not here anymore.</p><p>
  <em>His heart hurt</em>
</p><p>Sam quietly sang the last verse, forcing his voice to sound steady.</p><p>“I love you and also goodbye”</p><p>Silence, the only sound was Sam’s tears splattering against the ground.</p><p>Sam let out a choking sound, tears dripping down his chin. He bit his lip, a habit he developed when he started to cry.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t know why he did</em>
</p><p>He tasted iron on his lips and blood dripping down his chin, pain buzzing in the back of his head.</p><p>
  <em>I’m so fucking sorry Tommy</em>
</p><p>Everything went black</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will probably write part two, maybe?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>